


In Vino Veritas

by Azar



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four members of the Fellowship get drunk, resulting in some surprising confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway, several years ago on LiveJournal, cesperanza posted the [Great Elf Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/talkread.bml?itemid=1395&journal=cesperanza&page=2), which was basically to write a cracktastic fic in any fandom wherein one character reveals to another their secret elven heritage. Apparently this was enough of a trope that it was time for it to be mocked. Stories were posted in fandoms from bandom to anime. Me...I got hit by this.

The topic probably would never have come up if the four of them hadn't all been stone drunk. But as it was, after about three or four (or more) tankards of ale, the blond one clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"V'got a 'fession to make," he slurred.

"Hmm?" asked the tallest of the group, who was slightly less drunk due to the third and fourth members of their drinking party sneaking sips out of his mug when they thought he wasn't looking.

"'Is may come'sa shock...but I thoughtcha deserved t'know. I'm really 'n elf."

Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, blinked in surprise at the intoxicated Prince of Mirkwood.

"Yeah, Legolas...I knew that."

At the other end of the table, Peregrin Took dragged his eyes away from his two taller drinking buddies and turned to Merry, blinking until there was one Merry sitting beside him instead of three.

"Merry, 'ere's somethin' I should probably tell you...I'm really an elf," he slurred.

"No, y'er not, Pip. Y'er a hobbit," Merry beamed drunkenly at him and patted his shoulder with an ale-relaxed hand.

"Oh." Pippin nodded wisely. "I knew it was somethin' like that."


End file.
